The 20 Conquests Of Fem Prussia
by DatAssRomano
Summary: Nyotalia and Hetalia. ((Made up of requests, please make one!)) Julchen Beilscmidt, or Prussia has a mission. A very awesome mission. America has decreed she has to collect 20 countries' phone numbers. Will she realise she's not as charmingly awesome as she thought? Or will her pushy attitude get her to the top? ((May contain smut later))
1. Chapter 1

**# The 20 Conquests of Fem!Prussia-Prologue #**

**Welcome to my third ongoing story at the moment. I felt like writing something silly, and cute, and I just really want people's opinions on this. /Where should Julchen go?/ Also, the genders of the characters are on a whim or request. The only lineup I have so far is house one: Male!Germany and Fem! . Anything more is up to you guys!**

**Please...#desperate**

**Short prologue is short. **

### ####

PROLOGUE-UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

A maid outfit? Was that it?

"This is a brilliant idea!"

Julchen snickered at the American's excitement as she lifted up the ruffled skirt, unwittingly revealing her white lace panties to the man in the room. This idea was an awesome plan, even if she was taking the challenge from an idiot who was supposed to be a world superpower. When she realised that she had flashed him she inwardly shrugged. It wasn't like he really gave a shit anyway. Chances were he was gay like everyone else, after all. Alfred grinned at her. "See? I knew it'd fit. Is it comfy, bro?" She was a girl, not a bro, but whatever. "Ja! It is!" She replied, still laughing. The blonde man leaned back on his chair, smiling brightly.

"Ooh, let's set the conditions!"

"Ja!"

Julchen plopped down across from him, reaching for the bottle of beer on the coffee table, the look on her face similar to that of a kid who had been given the challenge to catch every last pokemon and become the master. She was nearly bouncing in her seat, a strange light in her blood red eyes. Or maybe that was just the alcohol. But it wasn't like she was drunk, and a dare was a dare, and she expected it to be lots of awesome fun. Alfred grinned at her, almost as excited as she was.

"Okay, so the dare is...you have to get at least twenty countries' phone numbers."

"Too easy!"

"And you can't just get easy ones, either."

"Unawesome. What's easy?"

"You have to get some shy ones, too. And ones you don't know that well. Not just countries like France, mkay?"

"There are twenty countries like France?"

"God, I hope not."

"Ja, I agree. Conditions?"

"And you need to keep them all safe until you finish."

"Fine."

"Give me your phone, too. You could cheat with that."

She slid the silver piece of technology across the surface of the table, her laugh filling the air once more as Alfred fumbled drunkenly to catch it, nearly sending it sailing off to the floor. You'd think men could hold their liquor, but no, this one was nearly as bad(but not quite, no one was that terrible) with alcohol as his so-called father. He slid it in his shirt pocket and chucked a notepad and dark green pen at the Prussian woman, who caught it without any trouble. She looked down at it and then back up at him mildly.

"Ja, okay."

"I'll stay here, and be a hero while you're gone!" Alfred added. Julchen winked at him, a smirk spreading across the albino girl's face as she pulled a page out of the notepad and threw it at him. It stuck to his forehead comically and he laughed before pulling it off. "For taking this on, Jul, here's your first number," he consented as he pulled out another pen and scribbled down his number. She grinned as he flicked the paper back over the desk and stood, picking up the paper and folding it messily, sticking it down her bra and picking up her sword.

"Good luck, ma'am, and may America be with you!"

She snorted and waved to him lightly. Now to plan. She pulled out a world map as she trotted down the street, ignoring the looks she was getting from passersby at her skimpy maid outfit and giant sword. So many opportunities...but she would have to pick out the easiest ones first before she moved on to the challenges. A grin spread across her face, a downright evil smirk as she thought of the single hardest and yet easiest number to obtain. This would be the kickstart to her awesome adventure to steal vital regions.

She was going home to Germany to visit her bruder.

And she would get his number.

### ####

PROGRESS

1/20

VICTIMS SO FAR;

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA


	2. Chapter 2

**# 20 Conquests 01-Deutschland & #**

**DARoma: I just...really wanted to write some Nyotalia! And Jul-chan is so cute and funny! :D I just used the names that I've heard before, so...yeah. I had no idea what to use for Italy, because people normally use 'Alice' but I use that for fem!Britain. **

**If anyone wants a say in whose she goes to next with that on, go ahead. It's fun! Also whether they are guys or girls, I don't mind.**

### ####

HOUSE ONE- DEUTSCHLAND & N. ITALIA

"So...West, what do you think? Pretty awesome, huh?"

Julchen snickered at her younger brother as the other stared at her evenly. "What...is that you are wearing, sister?" Ludwig managed to get out, still keeping a straight face. The Prussian girl was almost disappointed at the lack of expression. She noticed the little Italian girl behind her brother beaming at her and smirked back. The thing was damn cute. If West didn't have dibs, well...that would be lots of fun. Julchen flipped her long silver hair over one shoulder to shift one puffy sleeve.

"It's a maid outfit! You're acting like you've never seen one before in your life!"

"Vee~ It's cute."

"That's not the point. Julchen, don't you think that outfit is a bit...short?"

"Nein!"

Ludwig resisted the urge to roll his eyes and decided to get to the point, sitting down behind his desk and immediately being then sat on by his little Italian companion, who beamed at him before looking back at his sister with curiosity. "What exactly is it you want, Julchen? If I may ask. I do have work to do, unlike you." Julchen twirled around before leaning on the desk in front of him, showing a dangerous amount of her chest, not that there was a lot to begin with, and Ludwig didn't like that he was still attracted to his sister's breasts, with an Italian on his lap not helping the situation.

"Bruder, I need your number!"

"My...number?"

"Ja! But I can't tell you why!"

"What kind of number are we speaking of?"

Julchen cackled, and Ludwig grimaced. The one thing he detested about his sister was her laugh. It just...oozed obnoxiousness whenever she used it. Felicia chose this moment to shift in his lap, as the brunette decided to start playing with his tie idly.

"Phone number!"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Are you going to use it for a prank, to give to Francis or Francois, use it on online dating sites, register me for unsuitable magazines, or anything of that type?"

Julchen blinked. She hadn't even been listening to half of that, and therefore had no idea what in Fritz he was going on about. But it was okay, she was good at pulling off stunts like pretending to listen. God knows she'd been doing it for years after being registered as 'East Germany.' It wasn't worth her time unless it was called Prussia. She saluted Ludwig, grinning at him.

"It's not bad, promise!"

Ludwig sighed. He still didn't trust his sister with anything as important as his phone number, so maybe...he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a number he pulled from his memory at random down. Felicia looked up at Julchen and beamed back at her. "Vee~ Jul-chan, are you starting a collection?" She queried the older girl, tugging on Ludwig's tie absently as she spoke.

"Ja! Would you like to add your number too, cutie?"

As Felicia started filling a sticky note with her looping script, Ludwig realised with amusement he'd written down Julchen's own phone number, and wondered if she'd notice at all. It was highly likely she wouldn't; she was nearly as absentminded as the Italian on his lap...who was wriggling...

"Stop that," he hissed at Felicia, who turned that innocent and yet evil gaze on him.

"Vee~?"

"Later."

"Will you let me make pasta, too?"

"Rgh. Fine."

Felicia hopped off of his lap, waving at Ludwig before she passed the notes to Julchen and trotted away, humming a song. The Prussian let out an excited laugh and twirled out of the room.

Ludwig sighed heavily and dropped his forehead to the desk.

### ####

PROGRESS

3/20

VICTIMS

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

?

N. ITALIA


End file.
